La isla medabot
by x-veemon
Summary: trate sobre la libertad de los medabots
1. la isla medabot

CAPITULO 1  
  
ERA UN DIA EN LA ISLA MEDABOT DONDE NO HABITABA NINGUN HUMANO QUE CONTROLARA A SUS MEDABOTS. PERO UN DIA, LA PANDILLA RUBEROBO QUERIA ROBAR A TODOS LOS MEDABOTS DE LA ISLA. PERO EXISTIAN 3 DIOSES MEDABOTS Y ERA HORA DE QUE LOS HABITANTES LES PIDIERAN AYUDA. ELLOS VIVIAN EN LA CAVERNA DEL PODER, DONDE HABIAN APRENDIDO UN NUEVO PODER: LA INFRAFUERSA. ESE PODER ERA EL MAS FUERTE ENTRE LOS PODERES DE LOS MEDABOTS. ESOS DIOSES ERAN LOS UNICOS QUE PODIAN USAR LA INFRAFUERSA Y ESTABAN LISTOS. ELLOS ERAN SUMILIDON, ARCBETTLE Y ROKUSHO.  
  
3 SEMANAS DESPUES... LOS RUBEROBO LLEGARON CON UN EJERCITO GIGANTESCO DE ROBO EMPERADORES Y MEGA EMPERADORES Y 10 GIGANKOS CON ELLOS SE DESATO LA BATALLA. MUCHOS MEDABOTS DE LA ISLA MURIERON. SOLO 3 SOBREVIERON, APARTE DE LOS 3 DIOSES. ELLOS ERAN CROSERDOG, CYANDOG Y TOTALARIZER. LOS RUBEROBO SE FUERON Y DURANTE EL TIEMPO DE SU AUSENCIA, LOS 6 SOBREVIVIENTES RECONSTRUYERON A LOS MEDABOTS Y LA ISLA. LOS 3 MEDABOTS QUE SOBREVIVIERON (CROSERDOG, CYANDOG Y TOTALARIZER) APRENDIERON DE LOS DIOSES A USAR LA INFRAFUERSA. UN MES DESPUES, LOS RUBEROBO REGRESARON. PERO AHORA ERAN MAS FUERTES QUE LA VEZ PASADA. LOS 3 DIOSES Y 3 APRENDICES RETARON A LOS RUBEROBO CONTRA SUS GIGANKO A UN TORNEO DE 6 VS 6 EN EL ESTADIO #3. EL SECRETO ERA QUE EL ESTADIO ESTA EN PESIMAS CONDICIONES Y LOS DE LA ISLA PENSABAN DERRIBAR LAS VIGAS EN LOS GIGANKO. 3 DIAS DESPUES LOS RUBEROBO REGRESARON SOL MENTE CON 6 GIGANKOS Y COMENZO EL TORNEO. EL PRIMER ROUND LO PERDIERON LOS RUBEROBO, EL SEGUNDO IGUAL, EL TERCERO IGUAL PERO EL CUARTO FUE AL REVES. EL QUINTO IGUAL Y EL SEXTO IGUAL QUEDARON 3 A 3 ENTONCES EL LIDER DE CADA EQUIPO IBA A PELAR. ACRCBETTLE USO LA INFRAFUERSA PERO NO ERA SUFICIENTE Y LOS OTROS 5 LE DIERON SU PODER. ARCBETTLE CRECIO MAS ALTO QUE GIGANKO Y LA BATALLA COMENSO. ARCBETTLE USO SU MAXIMO PODER DE INFRAFUERSA Y DESTRUYO A GIGANKO PERO LOS RUBEROBO HABIAN INSTALADO DETONADORES BAJO LA ISLA Y EXPLOTARON. SOLO CROSERDOG, CYANDOG Y TOTALARIZER SE SALVARON. LOS DEMAS MURIERON Y ELLOS OBTUVIERON EL PODER DE SUS MAESTROS Y COMENZARON LA NUEVA GENERACION MEDABOT 


	2. el misterio de los ruberobo

CAPITULO 2  
  
UN DIA DESPUES DE EL ACATASTROFE LOS MEDABOTS LLEGARON A LA GRAN CIUDAD Y AHI CONSIGUIERON ALIADOS MEDABOTS QUE FUERON COMPRANDO PERO UN DIA UN GOBANKO JUNTO CON UN GOKUDO APARECIERON ERAN LOS MEDABOTS DE LA PANDILLA RUBEROBO Y RETARON A LOS APRENDICES PERO CON UNA GRAN SORPRESA CROSERDOG Y CYANDOG VIERON QUE GOKUDO YGOBANKO TENIAN EL PODER DE LA INFRAFUERSA COSA QUE ERA IMPOSIBLE SOLO CYANDOG CROSERDOG Y TORTALARIZER PODIAN USARLA Y SE DESATO UNA GRAN BATALLA PERO LOS RUBEROBO CASI ASEN EXPLOTAR A NUESTRO HEROES Y POR ESO SE ISO UNA INVESTIGACION MANDARON MILES DE MEDABOTS ESPIEAS ASIA LOS RUBEROBO PERO SU SECRETO ERA QUE ELLOS TENIAR RAPTADO A TOTALARIZER PERO NUESTROS HEROES PENSARON QUE LOS AVIA TRAISIONADO POR ELLO NUESTROS HEROES ATACARON TODOS JUNTOS PERO PARA SU SORPRESA TODOS LOS MEDABOTS RUBEROBO TENIAN INFRAFUERSA GOBANKO GOKUDO SPIRITUS SEAGARU Y ESPADA BLANCA INCLUSO GIGANKO CON ESE PODER ACABARON CON TODA LA CIUDAD PERO DESPUES APARECIO EL GUERRERO MISTICO ERA ROKUSHO CON EL MAYOR PODER DE INFRAFUERSA Y ACABO CON LOS RUBEROBO PERO GIGANKO ADQUIRIO TODA LA INFRAFUERSA DE LOS DEMAS RUBEROBO Y INTENDO ACABAR CON EL GUERRERO MISTICO PERO PARA SU FORTUNA GIFANKO ERA MUY LENTO CONTRA EL GUERRERO MISTICO Y EL ROBOT CON UN GRAN GOLPE ACABO CON GIGANKO Y CON TODOS LOS RUBEROBO Y EL CONTINUARIA LA GENERACION MEDABOT 


	3. la creacion de destroyer

CAPITULO 3:LA CREACIÓN DE DESTROYER  
  
ERA UN DIA EN LA CIUDAD CUANDO ROKUSHO CAMINAVA POR LAS CALLES SE ENCONTRO CON UN GRAN CIENTÍFICO EL DOCTOR AKI QUE ANTES DE QUE SU LABORATORIO SE INSENDIARA ERA AYUDANTE DEL PROFESOR JUCHILLAMA MAESTRO Y CREADOR MEDABOT EL NO QEURIA QUE LOS MEDABOTS EXISTIERAN PERO ESE DIA EN EL QUE LLEGO ROKUSHO A LA CASA DEL DOCTORAKI VIO A UN RUBEROBO TRATANDO DE ROBAR LA FORMULA DE LA CREACIÓN DE MEDABOTS Y MEDALLAS AL VERLO ROKUSHO SE LLENO DE IRA Y LO ATACO PERO NO SIRVIO DE NADA EL RUBEROBO USO A MEGA EMPERADOR Y ACABO CON ROKUSHO ESTA EL ESTABA INDEFENSO NO PODIA USAR LA INFRAFUERSA Y SE LLEVARON LA FORMULA A LA VES ELLOS YA PODIAN USAR LA INFRAFUERSA PERO SI SE CRABA UN MEDABOT PODEROSO CON INFRANFUERSA SERIA EL MAYOR PELIGRO PERO ROKUSHO REUNIO UN GRAN EJERCITO MEDABOT ERA DEMASIADO GRANDE POR QUE SOLO 2 DE ELLOS AVIAN APRENDIDO A USAR LA INFRAFUERSA METABEE Y SUMILIDON PERO NINGUN MEDABOT LO CREIA EL MEDABOT AVIA SIDO CONSTRUIDO SU NOMBRE ERA DESROYER TIPO DARK-5526 TENIA UN GRAN CAÑON LASER LANZAMISILES DE TITANIO LIQUIDO UN DISRUPTOR Y UN ACUMULADOR DE ENERGIA A LA MAS POTENTE EL ATACO A LA CIUDAD TODOS MURIERON ECEPTO SUMILIDON EL AVIA ESCAPADO DE LA EXPLOSION EL USO EL MÁXIMO PODER DE LA INFRAFUERSA PERO DESTROYER LO SUPERABA Y ACABO CON SUMILIDON CASI LO ANIKILA Y ESTA VES LOS RUBEROBO GANARON GRACIAS A SU MEDABOT PERO SUMILIDON ERA SOBREVIVIENTE Y CONTINUARIA LA GENERACIÓN MEDABOT PARA VENCER A DESTROYER 


End file.
